rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Lake Theatre
Rusty Lake Theatre is the main location for Cube Escape: Theatre. It is a small stage where a variety of plays are performed, managed by the staff of Rusty Lake Hotel. Cube Escape: Theatre The theatre features a stage, a bar, a piano, and a restroom. The player is supposed to interact with the stage in order to advance. The player can also mix drinks at the bar and serve them to Bob. There are pictures of a Corrupted Soul, the Forest, the Fish, Mr. Crow, the Woman, and a blank frame on its walls. The White Door A poster for the theatre is seen in the Owl Nest cafe. The theatre itself later appears, telling the same events as Cube Escape: Theatre from the perspective of Bob. After purchasing a Bloody Mary from the barman, Bob is given a Pistol which he uses to attempt suicide. The Plays * "The Lady of The Lake", featuring Ms. Pheasant. The player must balance the substance of Ms. Pheasant's past lives. * "The Signs". The player has to arrange the four symbols to form a code. * "The Fish and The Parrot", featuring Harvey and the Fish. The player must arrange the pipes to feed the Fish a worm and allow it to fly away. * "An Intermezzo by Mr. Crow", featuring Mr. Crow. The player has to click the light bulbs that Mr. Crow is pointing to. * "Remember The Seasons", featuring the Woman. The player must insert the cubes into the frame and place the frames to the correct positions. * "The Mill", featuring Mr. Owl. The player has to arrange the Devanagari texts on the Mill according to the picture frames. Soundtrack * The music that plays in the theatre when no plays are running is "Main Theatre Theme". * The music used during the play "The Lady of the Lake" is "Pheasant Song". * The music used during the play "The Fish and The Parrot" is "Fish and Parrot". * The music used during the play "An Intermezzo by Mr. Crow" is "Crow Intermezzo". * The music used during the play "Remember the Seasons" is "Gymnopedie No. 3". Trivia *The theatre is first mentioned in Rusty Lake Hotel. **Mr. Rabbit was going to perform his magic show, "The Amazing Mr. Rabbit". **Ms. Pheasant was going to perform her play, "The Memories of the Lake". *A poster for the theatre is seen in Dale's house in Cube Escape: Birthday. *'Rusty Lake Theatre' may be a name for the production, rather than the physical building. The performance shown in Cube Escape: Theatre and The White Door does not take place at Rusty Lake itself, though the shows at Rusty Lake Hotel would have. Gallery W4.PNG|The Theatre's Stage Light. Theatre toilet.png|The Theatre's Restroom. Stage.PNG|The Theatre's Stage. Play introduction.png|'An Introduction by Mr. Owl' Play lady.png|'The Lady of the Lake' Play signs.png|'The Signs' Play fish.png|'The Fish and the Parrot' Play crow.png|'An Intermezzo by Mr. Crow' Play seasons.png|'Remember the Seasons' Play mill.png|'The Mill' Bar.PNG|The Theatre's Bar. Piano.PNG|The Theatre's Piano. WhiteDoorTheatre.jpg|A poster for the Theatre in The White Door. Category:Locations Category:Music